Within The Darkness
by Rei Hacubi
Summary: After Alien Res (R) Ripley and Call get a visitor. Not exactly what you would expect. (Pleezz try it!! ^-^' ) Eve introduced!


Within the Darkness  
By: Rei Hacubi  
  
  
I paced the dark corridors, using my senses to check  
the area.  
  
You must hunt for the Queen. Voices repeated in my  
head. I did something no other of my kind is able to do, I  
ignore them. I have the right to do so; I was exiled,  
because I am a queen, drone hybrid. I whip my tail around.  
My corona is the same size as a normal drone's but I have  
the Queens crest. My body is the typical of any drone,  
except I am not as bulky. I am a female Xenomorph, the only  
one of my kind, beside the queen. I pace further out of the  
compound. As I further myself from the nest, the voices  
silence themselves. I walk out of the silent darkness of the  
compound and into a lush forest. I can smell all of the  
small animals around me. I have no lust for meat, like the  
others that were in my hive. I hate the smell of blood, and  
death. I suppose that is another reason I was exiled. I  
reach for the leaves of the tree with my long hands and tear  
some from the branches. I eat them, replenishing my energy.  
  
I hear a stream running near me. I walk to it and bend  
over it. I sip up some of the cool water with my second  
mouth. I was blessed with the sensation of taste. Not the  
taste of a Xenomorph, the taste of a human. I am not a heavy  
creature, perhaps three hundred pounds. My saliva does not  
drip from my mouth like my brothers. And I am not slimy.  
That is a side effect of the hive. I walk further away from  
the compound. I am restless and I pick up into a silent run.  
I run for days, into a place that I don't know, I am just  
being drawn there. I come to a forest clearing, in the  
center of the place is a cabin, I sense another queen there.  
I think I shall lurk around, not to be found by the queen. I  
jump into one of the trees that I know can support my  
weight. I shut down most of my senses, in essence, I fall  
asleep.  
  
~*~ Inside the cabin  
  
Ripley shot up out of bed panting. She sensed another  
alien's presence. She slowly crept to the room of her  
aunoton friend's room, Annalee Call. She tapped on the door  
and whispered though it worried.  
  
"Call! Get up! There is another one!" This instantly  
woke up her friend. Call pulled out of her resting sequence  
and got out of bed. She opened the door and Ripley crept in.  
  
"Call, there's another one of them!" Ripley whispered  
gravely.  
  
"Your just imaging things." Call said, gripping Ripley  
by the shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm not. It's outside in the clearing." Ripley  
said. Call looked around, unsure of what to do.  
  
"We have to kill it." Call said. Ripley nodded. The two  
got dressed and stepped onto the porch.  
  
~*~ In my tree  
  
I woke up startled. The queen was coming to me. I  
tensed my muscles, ready to fight if needed. The queen was  
right at the front of the clearing. I peered over the  
branches, to get a sight of her. What I saw, stunned me. The  
Queen, was a human, but I sensed Xenomorph blood in her. She  
looked up and around, but couldn't see me. I leapt down from  
the 80-foot branch, to land silently. The two's heads  
snapped to my direction. I could see them tense. I saw that  
the Queen had a companion, but I couldn't smell human flesh  
on it. I will not attack that drone I decide. I walk slowly  
out of the clearing, not to scare the drone. I come out of  
the clearing, and I hear the Queen's thoughts to me.  
You will not harm us! She tells me angrily.  
  
No, I will not, but I won't do so because of yours or  
anyone else's command. I tell her, and hiss to make my  
point. She nods and talks to her drone in an alien tongue.  
At first I don't understand it, but I begin to.  
  
"It won't hurt us." She said. I try to speak it.  
  
"Naaaaaaaa No." I manage out, the first part being a  
hiss. My voice is higher and more feminine than others. The  
two's heads turn to me, eyes wide.  
  
"Y... you ju... just spppoke." The queen stuttered.  
  
"Yes." I manage out.  
  
"How?" the drone asks. I shake my head.  
  
"Why are you here?" The queen asks.  
  
"Out cassssst." I say, "I queeeen drone, no eat meat."  
Both of them passed out. I walk to the queen and nuzzle her.  
She doesn't awaken. I pick up the drone, amazed at how light  
it is. I put her waist on my shoulder and carry her. I pick  
up the queen with my hands and carry her. I take them to the  
cabin and inside. I push my weight up against a smaller  
wall, a door, and it opens. I walk in, nearly getting my  
spikes through the doorway. I find something soft and lay  
both of them on it. I lay down on the floor next to them, on  
my chest. After a few hours, I become hungry and wrestles  
and I go outside. I run into the forest to stretch my legs.  
I grab a lot of leaves and berries in my hands and walk back  
to the house. In stand outside and eat the greens. The  
berries are a treat for my new queen. They are small and  
oval shaped, they smell nice. I hope my queen will like  
them.  
  
~*~ Inside  
Ripley woke up along with Call. Call rubbed her head.  
  
"That was a dream wasn't it?" Call asks. Ripley has her  
head down and shakes it. She points to the doorframe, there  
are marks, four of them, like something with spikes on it's  
back tried to get in. Call looked out the window and saw a  
black figure there.  
  
~*~ Outside  
  
I felt that my queen was awake, and I walked into the  
cabin. The drone took a sharp intake of breath. I held out  
my hand to my queen and I could feel her smile. Her hand  
carefully took one of the berries from my hand. She tasted  
it and smiled. I dipped my head at her happiness.  
  
"Like?" I asked. She licked her finger and nodded.  
  
"Good." I said.  
  
"Why did you come here?" She asked me.  
  
The others exiled me because I wouldn't listen to the  
queen, because I am female, because I wouldn't kill or eat  
meat. They were frightened by independence. I ran from there  
and followed to were I was being led, to here. I found you,  
my new queen, and her drone. I knew you were different from  
the others. Also, I am a queen drone, a hybrid, like you. I  
explained to her, not being able to tell my story with  
words. She nodded.  
  
We are trying to kill them, because we have loyalty to  
the humans. Also, you do not have to think of me as your  
queen, call me Ripley and the "drone's" name is Call. What  
name do you wish? Her statements alarmed me but not too. I  
thought about it. I should choose a human name. I sifted  
through Ripley's memories. I found one I thought was  
appropriate.  
  
"Eve" I said. Ripley nodded.  
  
"Eve, I've noticed that unlike other Xenomorphs, your  
not 'drooling' nor slimy." Call said.  
  
"Choice, Call." I said. She looked alarmed, and I gave  
the Xenomorph equivalent of a smile.  
  
"Do not be scared Call," I said, "I no kill or eat  
meat." Call raised an eyebrow and nodded. Ripley broke out  
laughing. Both of us turned to her.  
  
"Well, I suppose you are going to help us?" Ripley  
asked. I nodded. Ripley ran her fingers lightly over my  
head. I purred at her touch.  
  
"Would you mind if we looked you over?" Call asked.  
  
"No." I answered truthfully. I opened my mouths and  
extended my second one, stretched my arms out and my tail.  
For the next thirty minutes, I was looked over and touched  
by my new clans' members. I through and through enjoyed the  
experience. Ripley was tentative to explore my mouth but I  
assured her that I wouldn't bite. After they were finished,  
Ripley complemented me. I was embarrassed. She said:  
  
"Eve, you really are a beautiful creature, thank you  
for letting us look at you." I had dipped my snout in  
welcome.  
  
"What color am I?" I asked always wanting to know.  
  
"You are an elegant blue black, your claws are a silver  
gray." Call answered wistfully.  
  
"What do humans look like?" I asked, so I would be sure  
not to attack them.  
  
"I think I have a picture of them in my memories." Call  
said. She projected a hologram of one. I could sense the  
figure and smell and everything about them.  
  
"Why do you fear the kind I was?" I asked. Ripley  
explained what had happened, her encounters, her death, and  
her rebirth. I bowed my head in shame after her tale.  
  
"You must hate me. I will go." I answered standing up  
and bounding from the house. Ripley was on my heals, just as  
fast and agile as me.  
  
"We don't want you to go!" Ripley shouted. I stopped  
and she ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and  
rested her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around her  
carefully.  
  
"We are like sisters, both queens. I am a human with  
part Xenomorph in me. You are a Xenomorph with a part human  
in you." Ripley explained. I nodded my head in  
understanding.  
  
"Forever we will protect each other." I said. Ripley nodded  
in my chest. An idea struck me.  
  
"Hang onto my back, between my spikes." I said. Ripley  
complied and I wrapped my tail around her waist.  
  
"Hang on." I told her. I crouched down and with  
powerful leg muscles launched myself fifty feet up in the  
air into the trees. We ran along the branches of the trees  
to the clearing. At the end, I jumped from the fifty-foot  
tree's up twenty more feet, and came down to the ground, I  
rolled, but Ripley was safe, because my spikes and tail  
around her. I stopped and stood up. I released a laughing  
Ripley from my back. She hugged me again and we walked back  
to the house, side-by-side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tadaa!! There's my first Alien's story. It is after Aliens Res (R) This is  
the fist chapter. I hope you like. It's going to heat up I promise! ^_~   
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story cept' my lil hybrid! (Not even her -_-') 


End file.
